1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to additives which are useful as dispersants and/or detergents in lubricating oils and fuels. In particular, this invention is directed toward polyamino alkenyl or alkyl succinimides wherein one or more of the nitrogens of the polyamino moiety is substituted with a substituent of the formula: ##STR2## wherein R.sub.4 is alkylene of from 1 to 6 carbon atoms excluding R.sub.4 groups wherein ##STR3## wherein R.sub.11 is the remainder of the R.sub.4 alkylene group; m is an integer of from 0 to 2; R.sub.5 is alkylene of from 2 to 5 carbon atoms; p is an integer of from 1 to 100; R.sub.6 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and hydrocarbyl of from 1 to 30 carbon atoms; and with the proviso that if m is one or two then R.sub.6 is hydrogen.
The modified polyamino alkenyl or alkyl succinimides of this invention have been found to possess dispersancy and/or detergency properties when employed in a lubricating oil. These modified succinimides are also useful as detergents and/or dispersants in fuels.
2. Prior Art
Alkenyl or alkyl succinimides have been previously modified with alkylene oxides to produce poly(oxyalkylene) hydroxy derivatives thereof. These alkylene oxide-treated succinimides are taught as additives for lubricating oils (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,367,943 and 3,373,111). U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,464 discloses succinimides which have been modified by treatment with a hydroxyalkylene carboxylic acid selected from glycolic acid, lactic acid, 2-hydroxymethylpropionic acid and 2,2'-bis-hydroxymethylpropionic acid. These modified succinimides of U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,464 are disclosed as lubricating oil additives. U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,537, among others, discloses hydrocarbyl capped poly(oxyalkylene) polyamino carbamates useful as dispersants and detergents in fuels and lubricating oils. However, there is no teaching in these patents, or apparently elsewhere, to modify these polyamino alkenyl or alkyl succinimides in the manner of this invention.